With Hand and Mind
by Sister Verna
Summary: I'm big fan of this show. So, I've decided to post here my the very first fic. This is really the first fic in my life, I would appreciate all your reviews. And I ask your pardon for my english that might be not so good.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to **Americanchick **who helps me to correct all mistakes.

**Disclaimer **I do not own any character.

The story take place some time later after what happened in Medea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He contemplated her as she walked back to the car limping a little bit. For the first time after he was assigned to her, Rachel wasn't just his bodyguard, but Hood looked at her and realized that underneath all this "look at me I'm with FBI be afraid" she was vulnerable and fragile.  
"Hood?" Rachel called to him.  
"Ah, sorry" Hood said as he got in the car "Maybe I should drive?" He asked smiling.  
Rachel stared at him and started the engine.  
"No, Hood, I told you, you're the worst driver in the world."  
"That's because I have no opportunity to practice" He answered still smiling.  
During the drive Hood as always was absorbed into his own thoughts as was she. She hated always being strong, but least of all she wanted to be fragile in front of him. She was assigned to him, she must protect him and not otherwise. But after she was shot in the leg with an arrow and all that occurred, she now felt that Hood was trying to protect her. This offer to drive, and sometimes he even helped her to walk down the stairs.  
"Rachel! Turn!" Hood yelled from the passenger side.  
She almost missed the turn.  
"Sorry." She said and swore to herself. That will prove that now she is the one w ho needs to be protected and not him.

Inside the hospital as always, reigned turmoil, but Rachel already knew where they were heading. This part of the hospital was quiet.  
"Which ward?"Hood asked looking around.  
"Ah." Rachel said as she turned few pages in notepad, "347"  
Before Hood orientated in numeration of wards, a doctor walked into the hall.  
"Jacob Hood!" He said reaching out his hand.  
Hood shook his hand.  
"Michael what a surprise!"Rachel observed this scene half-smiling.  
"Ah." Hood remembered about Rachel, "Michael this is special agent Rachel Young."  
Rachel nodded.  
"It's nice to meet you." Michael said smiling. "Jacob always got the prettiest ladies."  
Hood coughed with embarrassment.  
"Agent Young is my bodyguard." He explained.  
"Oh, then I have a chance." Michael said still smiling. "Well, we probably should see the patient."  
Michael took the lead and guided Rachel and Hood to the ward they needed.  
"Her name is Linda Callagher." Michael but was interrupted when someone suddenly appeared in the hall.  
"Hey! What's going on?" asked the boy, it was easy to see concern in his eyes.  
"This is Doctor Hood and special agent Rachel Young." Michael introduced his friend and his bodyguard.  
"Jacob, agent Young, this is Fred Sanders."  
Fred put the plastic cup that he was holding on the table and looked at Linda.  
"He found her." Michael whispered so Fred couldn't hear him.  
"But, what's wrong with her?" Hood asked.  
They left Fred and Linda alone.  
"That's why I asked you to come." Michael said. "We can't figure out what's wrong with her, or what caused this state."  
"What state?" Rachel asked confused.  
"She's in a coma." Michael said.  
"How did it happen?"Hood inquired  
"That's the strangest thing I've seen in my practice." Michael said as he passed the medical chart to Hood. "She has all symptoms of coma apoplectic."  
"What?!" Rachel asked more confused than before.  
"It's the state of… -"Jacob and Michael looked at each other as they spoke simultaneously.  
Michael asked Hood to continue.  
"So, as we were saying, coma it's the state of human brain, but there are different types of coma. They all have different causes, this one happens when the brain is not well provided with blood. Very often such a condition is caused because of some head trauma. But as I see." Hood flipped through a few pages in the chart. " There's no mention of any trauma."  
"Exactly." Michael pointed out.  
"I think it's time to ask Fred few questions."Rachel said heading back to the ward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

When she returned to the ward, Fred was sitting near Linda holding her hand. Rachel gave a cough to catch his attention. Fred raised his head to look at Rachel. Something in his eyes see med suspicious to her. Yet, she couldn't say what exactly. As her leg started to hurt, agent Young looked around in search of a chair, but Fred obviously was sitting in the only one.  
"Fred." She began. "Tell me how did it happen?"  
He took his eyes off of Linda's appeased face.  
"I don't know. I found her not far from our lab." He said  
"Your lab?"  
"Yeah, we were doing some research together."  
"What kind of research?"Rachel asked even though Hood would fit better for asking such questions.  
"Just some reactions of different medications" It was obvious that Fred didn't want to talk much. On the other hand, his friend was lying in the hospital bed in a coma, in such conditions you're not actually in the mood to talk. But Rachel needed to know everything.  
"Fred, I understand it must be hard for you, but I need to know what happened, what did you do?" She asked calmly.  
Fred rose and walked to the window pursing his lips. He sighed and proceeded:  
"It happened two days ago. I found her wandering in the corridor, she was holding on to her neck. Later, the doctors found there was a trace from an injection. The first few hours she remained conscious, but she didn't see who did this. The lab was a disaster when I came there. The outfit was destroyed. Luckily our records were untouched."  
"And where were you, when all this occurred?" Rachel asked.  
Fred looked at her like she had a heart of stone. And, yes, Rachel now was sure that this question caught him off of guard. He was hiding something.  
"I…I was in the bathroom." Fred finally said.  
"Thank you, for your help." Agent Young said and she left the ward.  
Now where could Hood possibly be?

***

"I suppose you would like to see her blood samples yourself?"Michael asked as soon as the door closed behind Rachel.  
Hood nodded though he was staring at Rachel who was looking around in search of the chair. His first desire was to bring her a chair from the hall, but Michael disturbed him.  
"Jacob? Are you even listening to me?"  
"What?"  
Michael looked where Hood was looking and smiled.  
"I see." He muttered. "Let's go I' m gonna show you our lab."  
Hood casted a last glance at Rachel and followed his friend.  
Michael led him down the hall.  
"So." Michael inquired. "You're just the bodyguard and the guarded or is there something more?"  
Hood gave Michael a surprised look.  
"What!? No, we have a strictly professional relationship." Hood said. But the smile on Michael's face proved he didn't buy it.  
"If you say so."  
He opened the door of the lab and invited Hood to enter.  
"Impressive." Jacob said as he looked around the lab.  
The lab was equipped very good. And as Hood spent the last years traveling and solving mysterious cases he felt like home surrounded by vials of blood, enzymes analyzers etc.  
"I knew you would like it."Michael said obviously pleased with himself.  
Hood just smiled.  
Jacob hung his jacket on the peg and put on a lab coat.  
"So, where are the blood tests of Linda?" Hood asked, he was ready to get to work.

* * *

Feedback, advice, and reviews are greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Americanchick** who helps me with my writing.

And sorry for the late update - state exams and writer's block.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I don't know what Felix allowed you to do, Hood, but I want you to tell me if you're going somewhere!" Rachel said to Jacob, when she finally found him in the lab with Michael.

Hood didn't even bother to raise his head.

"Ok." He managed to say while studying the blood test under the microscope.

"Did you find anything strange?"Rachel asked forgetting at once that she was mad at him.

"Maybe."Hood said still not looking at her.

All this time Michael was standing in front of Hood, but one could see: that it wasn't results of blood tests what interested Hood's old friend, but Rachel. She felt his gaze on her and looked at him. He was smiling.

"So, may I ask you a private question, agent Young?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm not going out."She said not even giving him a chance to pose the question.

"It means I don't have even the slightest chance to invite you for dinner?" He said.

Hood pretended that he was looking at the test, but actually he was listening to the conversation. If he didn't know Michael he would believe that he liked Rachel, because she was really attractive. But it was Michael Ferguson, his roommate at University and he knew too well, that Michael was always jealous at him, because all the prettiest girls wanted to go out with him. And so his friend liked to make bets about girls.

And Rachel is for him only another trophy and the opportunity to show him, that he, Michael, is the boss.

"Ok."Jacob said rising sharply. " I think we should speak with Fred again."

Rachel was a little bit surprised that Hood's mood changed so fast, but she was happy about this offer. She didn't like Michael very much, he was really annoying with his stupid smile. Besides Hood was better qualified about science, so it would make more sense if he were to interrogate20Fred this time.

Michael smiled at Hood slyly. That only proved the suspicions of Jacob.

"So, do you know what's wrong with her?" Rachel asked while they were driving to the campus, where Fred Sorenson's lab was situated.

"Yes and No." Hood said half-smiling, because he saw the odd expression on Rachel's face. "I need to ask Fred about their research maybe it's the clue."

Rachel nodded.

Fred didn't lie when he told them about the mess in the lab. It was like storm has destroyed everything on its path.

The broken glass crunched under Rachel's careful step. Hood was looking around.

"Looks like some ill-wisher didn't want Linda and Fred to continue their research" Hood said.

"Must be they crossed someone's path" Rachel assumed.

"Very much so" Hood agreed.

Something caught his eye. He came up to the bench. It was all covered in broken flasks. Hood carefully took the register.

"What is it?" Rachel asked approaching Hood.

"It's must be their journal, where they wrote down all the details about the experiments" Hood said looking at some of the latest data.

Rachel glanced at the journal over his shoulder but all she saw there were only some formulas and illegible notes on the margin.

Rachel heard the glass crunching but all she caught was sight of a flick as someone ran away. She rushed to pursue that unknown person by throwing on the run to Hood:

"Stay here!"

"What?! Rachel wait!" Hood said, but agent Young whirled out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She ran through the hall down to the elevators, but there was no sign of anyone. Rachel checked the stairway in order to ease her conscience, but there was no one there. She sighed and started to limp her way back.

His first desire was to make after Rachel, because he had feeling that if he is not going to be around her something bad will happen. While he was trying to make a decision, he saw Rachel appear in the hall. He felt relieved.

Rachel saw Hood and…

"Jacob behind you!!!" she yelled and ignoring the pain that went through her leg she ran to Hood.

He was like in a dream, before he could turn his head and see whom was Rachel talking about, someone put a syringe in his throat. Instinctively his hand went to the area of the injection.

"Ouch" he managed to say before he dropped the journal that he was still holding in his arms on the ground.

She ran up to Hood, who was sitting on the floor leaned against the wall.

"Hood" she said.

He just nodded still holding to the throat.

"Go after him" he gasped.

Rachel looked around, the hall was already full of students but no sign of the assailant.

"He's gone" she said "Let's go, we need to take you to the hospital".

She grabbed journal and helped Hood to get up.

All the way to the hospital she cursed herself. Hood was getting worse: he was sweating and hardly breathed.

"Hood, hang on, we're almost there" she said as she stepped on the gas.

She abruptly turned driving up to the main entrance of the hospital.

"Oh, crap" she swore.

Michael was approaching the car with his annoying smile on the face already. Rachel tried to ignore him while she went up to the passenger door.

"I knew you would change your mind" Michael said.

But as he saw Hood collapsing on the ground. His smile disappeared.

"Oh My God" he said and called for help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel was standing in the hall, looking through ward's window while Michael and the nurses was connecting Hood to a medical ventilation apparatus. She pressed her hand against her lips.

"_This didn't happen, this couldn't be happening, not to Hood". She thought._

And yet, Jacob Hood was lying on the hospital bed unconscious. And this was all her fault. She just couldn't stop blaming herself.

Michael carefully approached her. He wanted to lay a hand on her shoulder, just to comfort her. But there was an alarm signal coming from Linda's ward and Michael along with nurses headed there.

Rachel couldn't help but follow them. She saw Michael giving orders to nurses; she heard the "beep"-sound of Linda's pulse rising up. Then on the monitor of vital functions statement appeared flat line. After a few moments, Michael announced time of death and looked at Rachel.

She was petrified. All of a sudden she couldn't move. She wanted run to Hood but she couldn't. She just stood there and watched as Michael approached her.

"Rachel" he said gently "I'm really sorry, but…" he didn't know how to continue.

She looked at him and listened to him, but she thought only about Jacob.

"…but Jacob is in the same condition as was Linda two days ago" Michael finished. Only then Rachel realized what Michael just said. She stared at him.

"No" she couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

"I understand, he was close to…" he didn't finish.

"He IS. He's not dead yet, Michael, and he won't" she yelled "because you're going to do everything possible to save his life".

"I will, but there's little hope if we don't find out what was in that syringe" Michael said.

He glanced at Rachel one more time and left her alone.

It was almost quiet in the ward. The only sound was the measured "beep" of Hood's pulse. Rachel approached the bed. He looked so appeased. She held back the tears. She took his hand, bowed and whispered in his ear:

"Hood, hang on, I'll find him and you'll be ok"

She left the ward determined to find this bastard and find out everything from him.

At once she forgot about her weariness. Rachel got into the car and pressed her head against the wheel.

"Think Rachel! Think!" she told herself when she discerned the journal on the passenger's seat: Fred Sorenson's journal. Rachel hesitantly took it; flipped through a few pages and sighed. All those formulas didn't make any sense to her.

Michael wanted information now he had it. She got out of the car and ran to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, for a late update, but I was really busy. But now I have much more time and the one thing that can delay my updates is Writer's Block. So, here it the 6 chapter, hope you like it. And remember that reviews help me to overcome my writer's block and they are very encouraging.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rachel put the journal on the desk in front of Michael who obviously was surprised if not shocked.

"What this?" he asked glancing at Rachel.

"It's Fred Sorenson journal" she answered finally taking seat "he wrote there down something about their research with Linda".

Michael took the journal and started to read it. For some time there was only the tic-tac of the clock.

"Rachel" Michael finally pronounced "it's would be useful if Fred could decipher what he wrote here. I can't make anything out of these formulas. They are really strange and I'd say that Linda and Fred was making different research".

Rachel looked suspiciously at Michael.

"So, you wanna say…"she started

"I wanna say, that we need Fred to understand all this" he pointed at journal.

* * *

Before she left the hospital, she went to Hood. Nothing changed, he still didn't move. Oh, Rachel wished it was all a nightmare or some very bad and stupid joke. She felt awful when she drove to the campus.

She was seating near Jacob, holding his hand. He was twitching from time to time, but didn't wake up.

Rachel did interrogate Fred. The knew now that it was him who made the injection to Linda and Hood. But he said no more, she tried everything: she played a good cop, a bad cop; she frightened him; she yelled at him – nothing worked. Fred was just staring on the wall.

Michael studied the journal from cover to cover but to no avail. He gave up.

But she won't, she couldn't.

The conviction that she could save Jacob was fading with every minute.

She used to face an enemy made of flesh and blood. But she wasn't able to do anything to protect Hood from what he was good at – the science. There was something wrong in all this. Jacob shouldn't be lying in the hospitals bed, her job was to protect him and she failed. She was good at shooting, kicking asses, but she was suck at the science. Rachel didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose him and not because her job depended on him, but because he has become something more than her assignment. Right now all she wanted was to look in his eyes, to see his smile, to hear his voice.

Before Michael left her alone, giving her to understand that he couldn't do anything, he suggested her to talk to Jacob. So she did.

"Hood, I don't know if you can hear me, but I still want you to know – I won't leave you, I'll fight till the end. Hood, you just hang on, ok? Because I don't want to lose you" her voice cracked. She paused. She didn't want him to hear her crying even if he was unconscious.

"And when you will get better, I'll let you drive" she even smiled.

The only response to her was the sound of his pulse.

She sighed. Somehow he has become the closest person to her. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without him. Rachel knew it, felt it, but was afraid to confess to herself, that she loved him.

She sighed once again and left unwillingly the ward. She didn't sleep for almost 48 hours. Yes, Rachel was tired, but she couldn't and didn't want to leave Hood.

Rachel filled another cup of coffee. In the corridor appeared Michael but as he saw Rachel he turned around and considered for better to whistle off. Even now, when Hood, his friend, was dying, he didn't cease his attempts to win over Rachel. She gave him understand in her own manner that he better didn't approach her. She had much more important problem – Hood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She took a sip from her, what 30th cup of coffee? She didn't care, she wouldn't even sleep if it wasn't necessary.

Hood occupied her mind. Michael said that his condition took a turn for the worse.

Rachel still couldn't believe all this was happening for real.

She was sitting in the nurses' lounge studying Fred's journal. Now she could understand a little bit of this medical slang. But she didn't stop to ask herself what was she looking for if Michael the doctor and scientist, although not so good as Hood, didn't find anything useful in it, what hope did she have to finding something?

Her eyelids were heavy; she barely could deal with the need to sleep.

Rachel took the cup and went to take another sip when she realized that it was empty. She wanted to go and get another one, but obviously caffeine has lost its effect on her and her tired mind.

"Chewing gum" Rachel said "Great! Now, I'm talking to myself. C'mon Rachel, Hood has confidence in you!"

Delaying the sleep, she began to read.

"Twitching" she mumbled and as she was about to turn the page, she understood what that word meant. Agent Young eagerly continued to read, forgetting at once about weariness.

This passage was written with good handwriting, so Rachel didn't have to lose time by decrypting it.

"The first reaction on combination of seductive drugs was coma. Then the mice started to twitch and after that in a day they were dead".

As Rachel read the last word she did her best not to burst into tears. Consciousness of his loss showed her how much Jacob meant for her. And she regretted having not told him earlier about her feelings for him.

"Pick yourself up" she told herself.

Rachel reread that phrase one more time. She sighed as much as she didn't want it, she had no other choice but to find Michael, for he was the only one who could help her.

Michael wasn't in the office. Rachel didn't think that after all these days of his annoying presence, she would be unhappy not to find him.

In the corridor someone shouted to her. Rachel turned and saw Fred's lawyer.

"Agent Young" he said. "My client wants to speak with you"

Can a human-being feel several emotions at a time? Well, Rachel obviously did.

At first she was surprised, then suspicious and finally she had a bad feeling that Fred could probably tell his lawyer about her attempts to break some of his bones. But if so, would he want to see her again?

"Fred says it's very important and urgent" The lawyer said as he saw Rachel hesitate.

She nodded and with a heavy heart, she followed the man.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, for such a late update, but the writer's block slows me down. I can't get rid of it. So, I suppose this chapter isn't that great but still I hope you like. And I'll do my best to overcome the writer's block and finish the 9th chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

And where now was his grin, his confidence? It all was gone. He was nothing more than just a common criminal who knows that he cannot deny his guilt.

Rachel entered the interrogation room. The changing in Fred was visible: he was pale, his hands were shaking.

"Agent Young" he said loudly.

Rachel didn't expect such a "warm" welcome from the person she has arrested. She just nodded and sat.

Fred licked his trembling lips and pronounced:

"I wanna make a deal"

Now that was Rachel's turn to grin.

"It's far too late for that" she got up meaning to leave.

"No, wait!" he yelled.

Suddenly she felt pity for him and she changed her mind, besides he still could help Hood.

"Ok. I'll see if what you have to tell me is worth the deal"

Fred sighed but agreed.

"I'm all ears" Rachel said after a few minutes of silence.

Obviously he was gathering strength before making the confession.

"Yes, I did inject Doctor Hood, but I would never hurt Linda" Fred panted out.

"Oh, really?!" Rachel tried to pronounce it with as much rage and hatred as was left in her voice after hearing Fred mention Jacob's name.

"I mean" Fred continued "that was all his idea…"

"His?! Who are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Michael Ferguson" Fred said like it was obvious for everyone.

"Michael?..." Rachel repeated in bewilderment.

"Yes"

"What you mean by saying that it was all his idea? He planned to kill his friend?" Rachel was lost in guesses.

"She was pregnant" he jerked out.

After that Rachel completely lost the narrative thread.

"Fred, why don't you start from the beginning? Because I don't have time to play in riddles" she said.

He rubbed his forehead and started:

"Michael Ferguson was our mentor for some time. And I don't know but all the girls had a crush on him, and Linda was no exception. I didn't know exactly what happened because Linda didn't want to talk much about it, but I suppose she was having a baby with him and wanted to tell him about it. Well, the day when Linda finally had the guts to tell Michael, she saw him with another student. She wanted to tell everything to the dean, but Michael somehow got to know this and decided to persuade her no to do it. Linda was incensed, so he took the syringe and made the injection."

Fred stopped.

Rachel was shocked. She expected anything but she couldn't think of this. Her head was spinning. Rachel didn't know what to do. She needed some time to pull herself together.

"What was in the syringe that Michael injected to Linda?" Rachel finally asked.

"I don't know exactly, because I left our lab to give them some privacy. So, he probably took the first syringe he saw" Fred said.

"And what did you inject to Doctor Hood?"

Fred didn't say a word. Rachel was close to losing her temper. At first she almost believed in what Fred was saying but now it all seemed like an attempt to avoid imprisonment.

"What-was-in-the-syringe?!" she asked with obvious anger.

That was when Fred's lawyer intervened.

"Agent Young" he began "if my client will help Doctor Hood, is he clear from all the charges?"

Rachel needed some time to think and calm down before saying:

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel definitely didn't think about the consequences that could arise when her superior would know that she released the one who was culpable in Hood's state.

The only thing she could think when giving her consent to Fred's lawyer was Hood lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

She felt a strong pain in her leg as she remembered that she hadn't taken any pain killers.

Painkillers, how could she forget about them? She felt around in her jacket but found it empty. She must have forgotten them in one of the suitcases and they all were already at the hotel. Rachel didn't want to lose the time, so she and Jacob dropped the luggage at the hotel and headed right away to the hospital.

As she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, she felt that she might pass out because of the weariness and unbearable pain. Rachel took another step and another wave of pain rushed through her leg causing her to bite her lip in order to not scream out.

She had to find some painkillers. She made another unsteady step and this time she would fallen if it wasn't for the person who had put out a hand to stop her.

She turned her head to see who it was. It was none other than Michael.

"Here, come" he said as he led her to the nearest chair.

Rachel pulled her hand out of Michael's grasp. His usual grin as always on, he leaned closer to her and looked closely at her.

"You need to rest. If you weaken yourself you will be no good to Jacob".

Considering shouting at Michael everything she was thinking about him, Rachel considered for better just say:

"I'm fine. I just need some painkillers, that's all"

"Let's go then" Michael said offering his hand for support.

Rachel somehow reluctantly accepted his help.

When they reached Michael's office, Rachel was not steady on her legs. She felt like if the constant fire was burning inside her right thigh.

"C'mon" Michael almost dragged her in the office.

He laid Rachel on the sofa down and went to the door, but before he closed it Michael checked that the corridor was empty.

Michael turned around and casted a look at Rachel, who was holding to her thigh and breathed heavily.

"Old wound?" Michael inquired approaching to his table and opening the drawer.

"Sort of" Rachel answered without giving any particular information about the wound.

His back was turned to Rachel; she couldn't see how Michael took the syringe and filled it with some liquid.

Rachel sat on the sofa and looked at Michael who was standing in front of her, hands behind his back. She narrowed her eyes and instinctively reached for her gun, but it wasn't with her. Michael smiling took another step.

"Don't make another step!" she warned him though she wasn't sure if she had enough strength to fight with him.

Michael chuckled and pronounced:

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have to do this" he withdrew the syringe from his back and made a dash for Rachel.

She had time to grab his hand with the syringe before he could make an injection. Michael didn't want to surrender that easy. With his other hand he tried to reach her thigh and to push on it. In spite of tiredness and pain that was now constant Rachel resisted him.

Rachel snatched a moment and kicked Michael in the abdomen, he loosened the pressure.

That was all Rachel needed to get off the couch and to make few steps to the door.

Michael groaned and made another attempt. This time he raised his hand intending to make her injection while he tried to kick Rachel in her injured leg.

Agent Young braced up and once again evade his maneuver and intercepted his hand. She twisted his hand back. Michael screamed out of pain and kneeled.

"I think, it's over" Rachel said breathing heavily and barely standing on her legs.


	10. Chapter 10

So, this is the final chapter.I want to thank **Americanchick** who helped me to write this fic without mistakes. I want to thank everyone who was reading this fic, everyone who was reading and commenting. I really appreciate that. Thank you all very much and I hope you did enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Hey, but it's not the end))) I'll write something else.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The uncomfortable couch in Hood's ward was the only place she wanted to be. Fred had kept his part of the bargain and had given some medications to Jacob, so now his statement was out of danger. So, Rachel didn't want to miss the moment when Jacob woke awake.

She took the double dose of painkillers and refused to leave Hood's ward unless it was the end of the world and even then she would stay near him. But, the worries of the past days and fatigue acted up, so she fell asleep on the couch.

After she's arrested Michael and he made his confession, all became clear.

Michael Ferguson was one of the nominees for the grant of medical society, but Linda's decision to tell about their love affair to the dean could destroy everything. He tried to persuade her to wait, not to rush, but she rested adamant. So, he blazed up and grabbing the nearest syringe and he made the injection.

As for Fred's injection to doctor Hood, the young man explained it as a test of the drug. He was cleared from all charges, but he had been appointed to make an examination.

Jacob woke up and at first he blinked once, twice, then suddenly he opened his eyes and with surprise and interest looked around his surroundings. Jacob's gaze lingered on Rachel, who was peacefully asleep on the couch. He couldn't help not to smile, she was gorgeous.

Jacob tried to get up, but it wasn't that easy. His head was spinning around making him nauseous.

He blinked trying to recall the events of the last few days. Jacob remembered that someone made an injection to him; he also retrieved that while he was in some sort of coma, someone was talking to him. Then Hood thought that it was his wife, but…he blinked again and looked at Rachel. Jacob couldn't imagine that it was her.

After his wife's death how many times he believed that there was no one else who could take her place. He always thought that he couldn't, or wouldn't live without her. But now as Jacob saw Rachel and thought of everything she has told him thinking he couldn't hear her, he felt that there was again a meaning in his life. The job was only the pretext of continue living, but now, now he had the essence of life. And that essence was Rachel.

His reflections were interrupted by the doctor who entered the ward.

"Doctor Hood, you came to yourself" she exclaimed.

Jacob just smiled.

She approached him and started the examination.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine. Just a little bit dizzy" Jacob answered

"That will pass"

"How long had agent Young is here?" Hood asked pointing at Rachel.

Doctor shifted her gaze to Rachel.

"Well, apart from kicking some asses" doctor smiled "agent Young never left your ward" and she left the ward.

Hood looked at Rachel and smiled.

Epilogue.

Hood ran toward Rachel and snatched car's keys out of her hand.

"Hood" she protested.

"I thought someone promised me to drive a car"

Rachel blinked surprise. She intended to say something, but her mouth was left open, she just couldn't believe that Hood heard everything she was saying to him while he was "unconscious". At this thought she flushed.

_At least I hope he didn't remember everything_, she thought.

Hood was standing near the car smiling.

"So?" he inquired.

"Fine. But, I don't like it" she agreed.

"Everything's going to be ok" he reassured her.

They got in the car. Hood checked the mirrors, started the engine and the car started moving.

Rachel sighed and tried to relax.

But as she nestled cozily in the seat, Hood looked at her and didn't see the car.

"Hood!!" Rachel yelled, but it was too late. Their car smashed in another one.

While trying get out of airbag, Rachel said:

"Hood"

"Yes, Rachel?" Hood pronounced as innocent as he could.

"You will never drive again".


End file.
